Of SoulBinded Memories
by pixie smiles
Summary: My name's Aurora 'Aura' A. Moore and I'm a reaper. I'm apart of a bet between two 'friends'. Although I'm not sure if they are friends seeing that one of them abuses the other but then again I'm not sure how reapers act. RonaldXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Take a chance:**

**Faces & Experience ~**

_"The Light Of Darkness Are Mysterious Things That Fate Sets Up__"_

**

* * *

**

"Case number 394, men have been killed around the surrounding London area, there are no traces of where their bodies are. You two will be investigating it undercover and reporting back. I trust that you two won't be like Sutcliff." Will finished reading the reports and looked at us.

"Got it! Can we go now?" I was impatient with the waiting,

"If anything happens, report it!" Will said and finally he let us go to the human world circa London 1847.

This is the first time that William was going to let Ronald and I (trainees) go on a case without him or Grell, even if it's just investigating it's pretty exciting. We were the only two trainees that had mentors, really, or the only two mentors that everyone knew. Besides those two had bet between Ronald and I, it was Grell's idea, the whole bet was who was a better mentor and Grell has fifty years before losing. Will wasn't too nervous about it, because seeing Grell, it's a wonder why he would, but I didn't care neither did Ronald. Though it would be interesting who would lose the bet, the loser would have to be the winner's slave/servant for a hundred year, I sometimes try just to see if it made any effort. I mean Will a servant/slave for Grell? Now that would be interesting!

Me? I'm Aurora 'Aura' A. Moore and I died when I was eighteen, I had an unborn sister that lived with me and a big brother that disappeared before my fifteenth birthday. Grell found me in the woods and 'rescued me' (it was really William) and ever since then Grell has taken care of me even though I am an adult. I don't mind it though, but I hate it when he disappears; because then it becomes my job to find him.

Ronald and I dressed in our normal attire, him in his usual suit and glasses, and I in my black and red ruffled dress that Grell had given me as normal wear. It had sheer black stockings, black leather gloves, and knee high boots even though the dress covered to the ankles. I wore my thick rimmed glasses over my dark blue eyes, even though all reapers have the tint of gold in our eyes, it's not normal to humans. Ronald was lucky that his eyes were always changing from gold to green, he didn't have to do much. My long light purple hair made me stood out.

"So where do we start?" Ronald asked as we stepped out of the dark alley and onto the busy street. I ran off to see what the commotion was, the smell was strange. "O! Don't go running off Aura!" Ronald called me out in a crowded place, though I heard him I headed in the opposite direction.

"Come one! Come all!" A voice shouted, there stood a boy with dark messy hair in dirty clothing standing in front of a shop, calling for the crowd's attention.

"Won't you have a meat pie before the day is out?" He had a cockney accent, the crowd flooded the shop.

"Aura!" Ronald grabbed me by the wrist while I was distracted. I had some interest of seeing what was so grand about meat pies.

"Aura!"  
"What?"  
"Were you seriously thinking of eating one of those!"  
"Maybe. . .well why not?" We were arguing right next to the shop, I was hoping we weren't being rude, it's been years since I've been here.  
"Come on!" Ronald was already annoyed with me,  
"We're suppose to be investigating!" He grabbed onto my wrist and dragged us out of the crowd street and over to a somewhat less crowded street.

"Knox, you're pretty mean!" I told him as we continued walking away from the shop,  
"I know you Aura, and meat pies don't taste good." He said looking around.  
"Ku~Whatever!" I said, we finally stopped somewhere, "I still wanted to try one." I mumbled.

Although impatient with Will's directions and orders I still listened to them. "So where do we start?" He finally let go and crossed my arms waiting for him to answer. "Here!" Ronald finally went back to his carefree attitude and faced the shop that had a giant sign that read: UNDERTAKER.

"What makes you think they would know?"  
"I don't! But William-sempai says an ex-reaper works as an Undertaker!"  
"So an ex-reaper works as an Undertaker?" He nodded.  
"Hm. . .then let's hurry, I still want to look around!" I headed for the door,  
"And try a meat pie!" Slamming the door before Ronald could say anything even though he would also enter the same place.

The shop, had some light but nothing bright. It held things that Undertakers had and needed coffins, strange jars, tools to fixing and poking at corpses; nothing seemed out of the ordinary like no trace of an ex-reaper but then again that is the whole point of living in the human world. Being human. Or at least looking like it. Two men were there, one cloak in black with long grey hair and a funny tophat, while the other had dark blue hair and wore fancy clothing. Ronald joined in while I was feeling a little light-headed and gaping at the two.

"Hello. . ." I stared  
"Oi! Don't go interrupting!" Ronald scold as he entered.  
The man with the long grey hair and funny tophat cracked into a fit of chuckles.  
"Well~You two were late!" He commented.  
"Eh?" Even the man in the fancy clothing was chuckling.  
"~Hehehe, how about introduction?"

"Huh? Oh!" I nudge Ronald to go first.  
"Ronald Knox. Trainee. Mentor: William T. Spears. Rank: uhh. . . I forgot my rank!" Ronald admitted, he sheepishly smiled.  
"Aurora 'Aura' Moore. Mentor: Grell sutcliff. Umm. . .hi?" I put up a hand to wave.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Hi! Pixie smiles here. . .  
She was suppose to update her story but instead  
She had to write this up!  
For some reason she's referring to herself in third person _

. . . . anyways it's idea that I've had for a while and I was kind of annoyed that there was nothing for Ronald. . .  
(I became a Ronald Fan Girl D:D . . . )  
Umm. . . .uhh. . .so I will update this (if you like) and I will also update for my other story :D

It will all make sense sometime later! I'm still working out the kinks!  
(ideas/thoughts are welcome)

Sooooo read, review, favourite. . .those fun things :D  
(please & thank you)

-Pixie :]]


	2. Chapter 2

**Take a chance:**

**Of Troubles & A Damn End ~**

_"__There's no such thing as a bad idea! Only bad people!"_

**

* * *

**

The two laughed and we stared at them blindly. After minutes of realizing our problem, they stopped laughing.

"You should consider how you introduce yourself to others, especially humans." The one in fancy clothing and dark blue hair said.

They called him Undertaker the one clad in black with grey hair and the funny tophat,while the man in fancy clothing and dark blue hair was called Vincent. I wonder how a man like Vincent know Undertaker.

After our moment of embarrassment was over and the introduction, the four of us settled and sat on the top of coffins; drinking tea from measuring cups and beakers.

"So~the reapers have noticed as well~" Undertaker said putting a fingernail to his chin as if he was thinking about it.

"We're here on investigation and report!" Ronald announced, I was annoyed that he didn't want anything to do with London other than to what he was told to.

"Undertaker if you know anything, can you tell us so we can get out of here as soon as possible?" I said, with the intention that after all of this is over that I would get to try a meat pie.

"Meat pies aren't good!"Ronald said reading my mind, I glared at him.

"Actually meat pies are very delicious if they are properly cooked." Vincent said interrupting us.

"Ha~Told you so!" I said rubbing his face in it. Ronald just glared at me and I continue on with the previous conversation of the missing bodies and countless souls.

"So Undertaker what kind of information do you have about this?"

"Information comes at a price of the best laughter you can bestow upon me!"

Ronald and I stared at Undertaker like he was crazy.

"Undertaker I'll pay for them!" Vincent said, the two of us were grateful for him. Vincent whispered something to Undertaker and in a few seconds that seemed unchanged was suddenly filled with a loud laughter from Undertaker. Ronald and I were amazed and at the same time kind of disturbed but none the less, he got his payment.

Once Undertaker settled down, he began musing out loud.

"What do all the victims have in common?"

"They're all men!" I answered

"~Of course, so what does that mean?"

"What else do they have in common?" Ronald said understanding Undertaker

"I don't know the bodies are gone so there's no way of knowing!" I pointed out.

"Their bodies are burned, so whatever they had in common no one would see!" Ronald added

"This guy's smart!" I commented.

Vincent was amused at Ronald and I, while Undertaker still had on a smile on his face.

"Oh! We're done here!" Ronald announced,  
"What! No fair!" I wasn't sure what the information was but I wanted to stay in London for a little longer.  
"Investigation done!" Ronald pulled out his notebook and wrote in 'Investigation at - - -' I messed him up on the time so instead of 12:02 it read 24:07.

"Aura!" Ronald put his notebook away and scolded me, "We're also suppose to be looking for the bodies!" I added.  
"Stop making excuses to stay!" Ronald was fed up with me even though we've only been here for hours.

"~Fine, if you don't want to follow Will's orders then I will!" I stormed out of the shop and made my way back to the shop. Unfortunately though it was now night and it was closing time, everyone was leaving and headed home.

"Aww!" I wasn't sure what to do now, but I know I wasn't going back to Undertaker's shop anytime soon.

"Well, then aren't you investigating?" Vincent said appearing by my side, "Ku~What are you talking about?" I came to the shop because I wanted to try a meat pie not because of the assignment.  
"What makes you think this place is dealing with the murders?"  
"I don't think. I know." He looked over at me before heading up the stairs to the top level of the shop.  
The shop that was selling meat pies had another level of the shop, but it looked more of another business.

"Hey! Wait!" I didn't want to stand alone in the dark on the street, especially with this kind of killer.

The shop looked of someone of a barber and it's was quite quaint. "Beadle, beadle~!" Vincent motioned for the window, "Really?" He nodded and we quickly went through the window. It was a steep roof but we held on, peaking in a strange looking woman came in.

I was annoyed that I could hear what she was saying but the things that were happening explained it all. Well sort of.

A barber came back up and talked to the strange looking woman before slitting her throat and down a trapdoor. "Well it looks like it was the barber." Vincent commented, although he already knew that.

Another man came in, this one was an old man he had his graying on him and wore clothes not like Vincent yet not like the barber. The barber convinced him to have a shave, as he was sitting on the chair, I felt what was going to happen. The barber yelled and jabbed the razor into his neck, the blood spurted at the window on the side that I was holding onto so I nearly fell when I saw it.

"Well it looks like I got what I needed!" Vincent said.  
"You already knew didn't you?" I was skeptical of him  
"Yup, now I'll take my leave here." Vincent climbed down and landed on his feet.

'Lucky!' I thought, I continued to stay outside the window until the barber left but now there was someone else in there. It didn't matter this person wasn't as threatening. I opened the window and climbed in. "Not fun to do, when in a dress!" I struggled with the tutu part of my dress. I felt eyes on me.

"Hello!" I said acting normal, the person was cross-dressing and pulling it off really well.  
"Well~Whatever he said applies here!" I said as I ran out of the room, loosely following the barber.

I finally came down to the basement which led to a series of tunnels underground, there was a giant incinerator and giant oven. There was more space than needed but I guess it was helpful in case of a serious order. The tunnels were lit with some candles and the giant incinerator, there were bodies far from the incinerator and near the oven.

Oh~!" Now I get it, it was a little late but now the case was closed and that meant investigating was now the only thing left to do.

"Who are you?" The little boy from earlier in the evening came out of the shadows.

"I'm a reaper and I'm here to collect these souls, so that the demons won't take them!" I said slowly thinking about why I told a child what I really am.  
"Are you going to take mine?" He wasn't fearful, nor nervous but at neutral.

I looked around to make sure Ronald wasn't around.  
"Umm. . .how about I let you go? And you get out of here. . ."

I was a trainee, I can only do so much. So it was either let him go or take his soul along with those that were coming.

"Even if I did what kind of life can I lead now?" I guess he was kind of right, seeing that he killed the barber but then again. From the files that I had, there was one of a recently deceased little boy that had parents, kind parents.

"Here." I wrote him the address of the heartbroken family, "As long as you don't say anything about this and don't ever mention to anyone you should be fine!" I pushed him towards the door of the shop.  
"Why are you doing this?" He stopped looking at me, such an innocent face tainted by blood. Just like her. My dear unborn sister.  
"Don't worry about that!" I continued pushing him towards the door,  
"If ever we meet again then I'll tell you!" He understood and ran out, for a moment it was quiet.

Until Ronald came with Will and Grell.

"My Au~ra!" Grell came running at me with a hug, I laughed and ran towards him. We gave our dramatic speech and dramatic cries until Will hit Grell on the head with his scythe.

"Wi~ll you're so cruel!" I let go of Grell before he has a chance to spill blood on me,

"There is a total of five bodies in the room, while the other bodies were made into meat pies." Ronald looked over at me to see my reaction at his statement.

I wasn't really sure, "You're mean Knox!" Well I had to say something!

"Get to work you two! Including you Sutcliff!" William scolded Grell who was treating his head wound, for the next hour, Grell and I were figuring out how many people were killed and baked into meat pies, while Ronald and Will were viewing the Cinematic Records.

In the end it was a total of sixty one men, and including the five that were in the room that was a total sixty-six. All of them were middle class men who had beards, mustaches, or other facial hair.

"Guh! That's gross!" I commented as Grell and I left the scene, creating more mischief. I could hear Will's shouts for us and Ronald laughing at us, we didn't far. . . Just like any other day with my mentor.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
(This probably sucked D: but I liked it!)  
(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC! :D)

Anyways because I take forever to update, I wanted to update something so this came up! :D  
And a reason to listen to the entire soundtrack of Sweeney Todd *I love that movie!* / character songs: Ronald's & Grell's. :D

I don't know what meat pies taste like but I think they would be pretty good but after seeing Sweeney Todd I'm kind of nervous to try one :P  
I don't know if it's an accurate number of killings.  
I felt bad for Toby for going insane so I wanted him to have a nice ending. . .(I forgot to name him D: FAIL)  
I can't tell Undertaker jokes sooooo yeah. . . . . :D  
The time is really the word count of the first chapter and this chapter! :3 (it's far fetched!) - - - (adding useless words so that the time makes sense -_-)

Umm. . . .uhh. . .so I will update this (if you like) and I will also update for my other story :D (Sometime that's in the distance future! o_o)

It will all make sense sometime later! I'm still working out the kinks!  
(ideas/thoughts are welcome)

Sooooo read, review, favourite. . .those fun things :D  
(PS: Thank you to those that fave/alert/reviewed: I honestly love you for that! :D)  
(please & thank you)

-Pixie :]]


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul-binded Memories:**

**Of Amusement & Despair**

_"Just because I may act like an idiot doesn't mean that I am one!" _

_

* * *

_I, Aura A. Moore, was standing outside of Will's office. Why? I had to wait for my punishment, Will was busy punishing Grell for something smart/stupid that he did.

Grell had decided to teach me more about reaping so he had to kill someone in the process, seeing that he doesn't do his work, and when everything was lecture and done; a demon came and stole it and Will just happened to save us. Still, Will was being cruel, I mean Grell did a good job of teaching me. If anything we blamed everything on that demon!

"Aura!" Ronald ran up to me.  
"What?" I was annoyed with waiting  
"What's biting you?" Ronald asked afraid to step any closer.  
"Will's taking forever punishing Grell!" Those two have been there for hours on end.

Even though it's a regular basis for Grell to be hurt by Will, something about this seemed fishy.  
I heard Grell screamed.

"Will's too cruel!" I said resting an arm and my head on Ronald's shoulder. Even though we're two hundreds years apart in reaper years (two years apart in human years) I was almost up to his height.

"Will-senpai's just thorough with his work!" Ronald said moving around causing me to nearly fall over.  
I glared at him and sighed; why did Will have to punish us? It was a demon's mistake! I'd bet if he had another back he wouldn't be mad, and he wouldn't have to punish me.

"Ah~!" I stood up and smiled  
"What?" Ronald knew not to trust my ideas.  
"I'm gonna find a way to repay back that soul!" It didn't sound smart but it made sense in my head.

Ronald had confusion written all over his face and so did I, after hearing what it sounded like.  
"I'm off to the library!" I announced walking away from Will's office.  
"Are you sure about this?" Ronald asked coming along.  
"Why not? Besides what else is going to happen?" I didn't like when everything was calmed and quiet and thinking about the consequences, well they couldn't get any worse than the ones that are here right now. Right?

Once we were in the reaper's library, I looked around for the receptionist.  
"Hello?" It echoed but no one answered, except Ronald and his stupid joke.  
I slapped him on his arm and walked off.  
He flashed one of his devlish smiles that make all the girls in accounting swoon over him, minus me.  
"So what are you going to do?" He asked again,

I looked around the library, usually libraries are always organized, but the reaper's library needed to be constantly organized. They always had new addition coming in, and they were always organized by year of death and by name, so there was always stacks of books in the aisles.

"I'm gonna have Will praise me at the end of the day!" I said outloud,  
Ronald laughed, the thought of Will praising someone was far-fetched.

I picked a book at random, well one that was shining, with light emitting from itself I opened it and ended up in the cold.

Books that are emitting light from itself like it's golden means that someone is schedule to die tonight, books that emit light that is dark like black it means someone is messing with it.

Tonight someone with the name, Drocell Keniz was going to die.  
Apparently in London!

It was snowing, and I was by myself; since I was the one that opened the shining book it took me into the location. I wasn't sure which part of London I was in but it seemed familiar since I was outside, in the middle of the road and staring at Undertaker's shop.

"Weird. . ." I mumbled to myself, I decided not to visit Undertaker just because he creeps me out and that I don't get his jokes.

I started walking in the bitter cold, even though reapers live forever, they do get sick. I figured this would make up for what Grell did and I won't be punished, it was already too late for Grell.

"Ahh-chhuu!" I sneezed, I stopped. Everyone else had something warm on, or they were hurrying out of the snow. Oh how envious I am of them at the moment.

A man stood in front of me holding out a handkerchief. I accepted it without a second thought, I looked up to see a man with golden blonde hair wearing a square shape hat like a nutcracker's except short and blue. His eyes were intoxicating. _The eyes are the window to the soul. _It was really strange because Grell was talking about that today, about Will.

Purple eyes.  
He was kind of strange because he wasn't shivering, he was wearing a blue suit with red buttons and a red lining. He was also carrying around a music box that was hanging around his neck and black boots.

". . .Hi. . ."  
I felt a bit embarrassing seeing that I was staring at him and continuing to staring at him as I said that.

"Hello." He smiled, I felt my cheeks turning red.  
"Um . . .who are you?" I didn't know what else to say.  
"Drocell. May I play a song for the lady?" He said ready at any moment, I nodded feeling a bit guilty and a bit sad that tonight he was going to die.

I stood there listening to his song, even though it was a child's tune, it was familiar to me.  
I stared and listen, his eyes were intoxicating; I was trying to figure out what kind of a person he was.

Once the sound of the song stopped, I clapped for him, I don't think I was ever paying attention but staring at him and listening to the tune.

"My lady, shall we move to some place warm?" I nodded feeling flustered by the sight of him.  
I understood the temptation for demons, but I kept remembering that I am reaper and demons are not to be trusted. I had to look down as I followed him.

We walked down the alley and into a small shop, there were porcelain dolls standing in the front window.  
"My lady will you have some tea?" The shop was quaint, but functional.  
I nodded seeing that I couldn't say anything else without sounding embarrassed. He left through a door, leading to what I assumed was the kitchen.  
I took out the book again, all it said that he was going to die tonight, at the moment I really hated being a reaper.

I sighed and put the book away, I strolled around the shop, looking at all the dolls that were standing for view.

Maybe it was just me or maybe it was way to quiet in this shop. Looking around, it seemed that Drocell was taking his time.

"Drocell?" That felt really weird, calling a man by his name in his own shop.  
Maybe I have been hanging around humans for too long.

I went through the door that he went through; it wasn't a kitchen but a stairway down. I looked around the shop, figuring it would be safe I headed down the stairway.

"Hello?" I whispered, I wasn't sure what I was doing but it was better than standing around.  
The stairway finally came to an end with a opened wooden door to a dark room.

"Hello?" I asked again entering the room. Unfortunately though I was knocked out by something or by Drocell.

My head really hurts, I opened my eyes to see that I was staring at the ceiling and I was half undressed. Drocell was on the other side of the room, his back turned back to me. I turned red thinking about what had happened, but quickly brushed that thought off.

"Drocell?"  
"My lady is incomplete." He stated as he turned around to look at me.  
I couldn't help but once again stare into his intoxicating eyes, "What?" I sounded completely lost.

He walked towards me, he didn't seem to be threatening or anything.  
"My lady." He smiled and then frowned before knocking me out for the second time.

When I woke up again, I was fully dressed and Drocell was missing from the room.  
"Drocell?" I wasn't sure if I should bother with that, after all he knocked me out twice! And I'm not even sure what he did to me!

I slowly got up and walked around the room, on the table that he was sitting at their was a porcelain doll that looked like me. With the same long purple hair that I had, the same black and red dress that Grell had given me as a gift, and the black boots that I wore; though she didn't have my glasses or gloves on.

Drocell must have made it.  
Crap! I remembered that he was schedule to die tonight, I ran up and out of the room as quick as I could as I was still holding onto the doll. Upstairs no one was around, only the dolls. I looked down at mine's and decided to put her on the display window.

I went through the front door, after parting with the doll of myself heading the way I came from, I found Drocell lying in the snow face down. Dead from hypothermia or at least from what I could tell. A stupid natural cause killed him, why am I being bitter? Maybe because I wanted to thank him about the doll, and at the same time hurt him for undressing me.

Maybe because I got what I wanted even though I really didn't want it; it was times like these that I wish I could be like Will. He keep a straight face, and not get his personal feelings involve with his work.

"Drocell Keniz, died at the age of twenty two. Cause of death Hypothermia"

"Huh?" I looked behind me and it was Grell. Grateful it was him out of all people.

"Gr~ell!"  
"Au~ra!"  
We did our normal greeting, before looking at the corpse.

"It's too bad, you two would have made a cute couple!" Grell said writing in his book.

"Shut up!" I wasn't mad at Grell really, I guess I really wanted to say thanks but now I can't.  
"Grell~!" I remembered what I am, and what Grell is.

Grell laughed knowing what I was thinking. Before we could even collect his soul, something blinded us and came and took it.  
"Ku~!"  
"Ah~!"

The light was gone and so was Drocell's body.  
"No fair!~" I yelled out.  
"Ah~Poor Aura!" Before Grell could give a parting-love speech he was hit on the head by none other than William T. Spears!  
And accompanying him was Ronald Knox, of course.

"Grell Sutcliffe! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Ah~Will!"  
Why is Grell always nice to the person that hurts him so much?

"Aura!"  
"Knox."  
I wasn't really annoyed with Ronald but that's how I've always greeted him.  
"Au~ra! Don't worry about it, some love are suppose to be this difficult!" Grell chipped in between the two of us.  
"What does that even mean?"

"You'll find out one day~!" Grell giggled,  
Will and I had one our famous moments of being in sync when Grell's girlishness was a little too real, our eyes were twitching and Will took control of hitting Grell on the head again but with much more force. A hit for two.

"Grell. . ." There was no words to say really.  
"Aurora A. Moore. You shall receive punishment for today's work tomorrow." Will suddenly said.  
"Really? ~After all that work?" None of us had a clue what had happened but I had to pretend that I knew.  
"It was a simple order of waiting outside of my office. It seems that you cannot do that." He explained.

"Eh?"  
Will let out an exasperated sigh and fixed his glasses with his scythe.  
"Don't worry about Aura!" Ronald chipped in with a smile on his face.

He linked my arm with his and started walking,  
"We have a party to get to! We're already fashionable late~!" He said looking at Grell, who was cheering.

"Alright! Alright!" Ronald and I walked ahead of Will and Grell. We were already back in the reaper's library and Will was being nice as to putting the book away.

"You lied to her." Will stated as he put Drocell's book away  
"Ah~Some things are better left unsaid." Grell said sitting on the ladder watching/waiting for Will to finish.

"You're a piece work. Sutcliffe." Will wasn't the type to metaphorically joke things, only with Grell that every so often that he would.  
"Wi~ll, some loves develop faster with things being said at that." Grell was once again not making any sense.

Will sighed and again hit Grell on the head with his scythe, it wasn't as hard as he would usually do but it make more of a tink noise than any harm.

* * *

Author's Note:  
(DISCLAIMER: I ONLY THE ACTIONS OF MY OC: Aurora A. Moore/Other soon to be OC :D)  
O_o  
UPDATED :p  
Drocell filler!  
Why? Because I love drocell T^T  
(Why did he have to be a puppet!/Why did he have to die!)

Anyways. . . .I have problems if you hadn't already known that and I am "busily" with my life (LIAR!)  
Umm. . . . .I'm trying A UPDATE before the month is over which is now EXACTLY two days! (Dork ._.)/(TOTALLY DID! :D)  
And I scold myself (True! o_o)  
I would have updated early but this idea was thrown away (LITERALLY) by my computer and I had to rewrite this whole thing! ._.  
But I love it!  
I am working on these stories very hard! (sort of ._.)  
I'm just a really lazy person (With school and having a other half; it sounds busy but it's not!) :3

Soooo. . . . .  
Please!

R & R  
(And all those fun buttons over in the corner!)/(Thanks for the love)

-Pixie :]]


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul-Binded Memories**

**Memories & Interruption**

"_I like to believe that everyone has good in them, but unfortunately I'm stuck with the jerks."_

_

* * *

_

I sighed, I was currently sitting at Grell's desk staring at blank space. Grell's office was considerably tidy even though he doesn't do much paper work and it wasn't buried in paper work as I thought, which surprised me completely. The office was pretty much a standard office with a wooden desk decorated with knickknacks and other random things that Grell had, the standard wooden chairs, and the steel filing cabinets to the side of it. Once Ronald and I were going to be reapers we would have an office like this.

As I sat at Grell's desk, Ronald was leaning on the desk pretending to look cool and retelling the his version of the story of what had happened last week at the party. Even though I was there, he felt compelled to tell me about it. "Helen's pretty, but she's also pretty boring. . . ." I droned him out, as much as I would love to listen to him I was busy staring at the blank space between me and the door.

Will said that most reapers don't remember their human lives only their last day or last hours before they die. When I had died, I was getting married and wandered off to the woods. Why? I don't know myself really, there was something important before but memories stop their of human lives.

"_Hello?" I was in the gardens, even though I was suppose to be getting married in the next ten minutes. Everyone needed a break, after that strange attack on us, some of them had felt that we should wed another day while others argued that it was dumb luck. _

_I quietly walked to the woods, they were always quiet. The sounds of birds chirping and the distance away from my manor, it was pretty nice to walk around. Even if I was in my wedding dress and heels, with tons of make-up, and tons of undergarments underneath; I still walked around the woods._

"_Hello?" I repeated again in the woods, there was a sound of a child crying but if I recall all the guest that had came none of them brought their children. . .did they? I wasn't going mad, I wasn't crazy, I was fed and well clothed, I didn't have any problems with myself so what was making that sound? _

"_Are you alright?" I whispered. I'm not sure why I did that._

"_I- - -" A voice was cut off and then there was a sound of a scream._

_Looking for the source, there was no one, a second look and there revealed a man claded in a suit with long flowy red hair and strange glasses that matched with them. _

"_~What do we have he~re?" His voice sounded feminine but it was definite that he was a man trying to look like a girl and he was pulling it off!_

"_What?" I wasn't use to interact strange people like him, let alone meet one like him. "You shouldn't be so rude to a lady~!" He said jumping down from branch to branch, in a somewhat skillful way._

"Aura!" Ronald pinched my cheeks waking me from my stare.  
"Ow~!" I said slapping his hand off my face and rubbing the spot that he had pinched.  
"A~h! Au~ra!"  
"Gr~ell!"

Before we could jump into each other's arm for our ritual greeting, Grell was knocked down but none other than William T. Spears! Who was looking as calm and stoic as ever! Ronald had stopped me from falling in front of Will, but putting me in an awkward position with him.

"Will! What are you doing here!~?" Grell asked as he was getting up from the ground, holding on to his wound.  
"Sutcliffe. I told you to report to your station and yet you see to fail that." Will let out an exasperated sigh and fixed his glasses with his scythe.  
"Will! You me~anie!" Grell said standing behind him telling it to his ear, before Will could hit Grell again, the door opened and it revealed Alan Humpharies!

I swear he has good timing!

"This just came in William-senpai!" He handed Will a list,

"Hi Alan!" I waved trying to fix myself to get out of this awkward pose with Ronald.  
"Ah! Hello Aura! What are you doing?" He noticed the awkward way that Ronald was holding me up, while I was trying to stand on my own two feet. "I'm not falling! That's all!" I jumped out of the awkward stance and stood up on my own two feet a few inches away from crashing into Alan.  
"See?" As I presented myself with no scratches and no bruises.  
"Okay. . ." He looked at me funny and continued his business with Will and left.

"Moore. Knox. You two will be doing field training. Sutcliffe will be supervising you two, if anything goes wrong the three of you will be given overtime!" I cringed at the thought of overtime, even though trainees had no business with paper work there was some worse punishment in overtime.  
I didn't want to find out so I mentally made a plan to finish and come without any trouble.

While the three of us watched Will leave the room, Grell was telling of us where we were going and what was to do be done. I droned in and out of his speech, after he was done speaking we were off! The only time Grell is motivated to do work is when he's threaten with overtime.

"_Your not a lady." I plainly said to the man, he twitched in anger and yelled t me. I couldn't help but to laugh at him, he was really something._

"_Well, my lady then where is your prince?" I joked, the man glaring at me as he walked in the other direction, throwing that joke off his shoulders._

_I decided that it was enough messing around and time to get back to the wedding, I was almost sure that my father would send the servants out to find me. _

_I turned to start walking back home, but a figure stopped from taking more than step back home. I looked to see red ruby eyes and a devilish smile, I wasn't sure what I was looking at it. It had feathers, claws, and gruesome disfigurements. The thing that stuck out were his black wings, I stared at the figure in amazement and in fear, I didn't bother moving another step because I felt that I was going to die either way. _

"_Um. . . ." I was at a loss of words, that thing had a devlish smile and grabbed me at the waist and started flying away. If it wasn't for my fear of heights I would have thrown a tantrum.  
_

_"Aah!" I screamed seeing how high up in the air I was with this thing, before falling to my death when that thing let me go when that man attacked him. _

_I didn't think I die like this, it was farthest from my mind that something would kidnap me, fly me in the air and be attacked by a man trying to be a girl and falling about a hundred feet down to the ground. _

_The ground was cold, and everything hurt all over. I couldn't feel anything and I kept staring at the sky, I came in the woods for a walk and nothing else. So why did it end up like this?_

_After what seemed like hours but a few minutes I went numb and I couldn't see anything well a that man in red but someone else was with him. _

"Aura!" Ronald got my attention once again, we were outside, in a distant part of London. There was a cliff, the ocean, and the woods; it felt like home.  
"What are we doing here?" I stupidly asked.  
"Weren't you paying attention? Aura? Field Training!" Ronald scolded me, Grell was busy enjoying the scenery.

"Such a sight! ~Ah if only ~" Grell was shouting to the sea, if I had to guess Grell was going on a rant about love again. I wonder though who would Grell's lover would be. . .I mentally hit myself I was getting distracted and we haven't started yet.  
"Grell what are we suppose to do here?" I tried getting him focused on the situation, none us wanted the overtime that Will had in store for us.

"Ah~ Of course" Grell step away from the cliff and towards us in a bored manner he told us why we were here today.  
"Reapers are expected to be able to collect lost souls that often wander into the forest or the woods. Today trainee reapers, will be expected to collect in total ten souls gone stray. If reapers are unable to collect the amount of quota they will be given overtime." Grell gave a devilish smile at the end of his boring speech.

"Grell, are you expecting this to be a competition?" I know him too well if he says yes,  
"A~H, if only it was MY idea~" Grell jumped around in joy, although Ronald and I were confused.  
"Then whose idea was it?" Ronald asked.  
"Dunno. ~Orders are orders. Will~ just gives them!" Grell jumped and dance and leaving the us two in the woods alone.

I wonder how smart this idea was. . . .

_I didn't speak the whole time I stared at the two pair. I had died and no one stopped it, well more like the only person that was around didn't stop it. His name was Grell Sutcliffe and the man next to him in a suit, hair combed back with thick rimmed glasses and stoic face was called Will; at least that's what Grell calls him. _

_"You are dead." Will stated, showing no emotion and only fixing his glasses with that strange object he was holding. _

_I still didn't speak but only gave looks.  
_

_"You'll be a reaper~!" Grell suddenly announced, in a shrill voice of joy which made Will and I twitch. It was the first moment of being creeped out by Grell's girlishness that had happened. _

_"I don't plan on training her." Will said to Grell, the two were like a couple in a strange way.  
"Ah~ Will you must have forgotten what I said!" _

_What did he say?_

"Aura! Don't just stand around!" Ronald said pushing me in a direction, from what I could tell this wasn't the woods near my home. It wasn't where I died, it was a different place.

"So?" I had barley woke up from my daydreaming of memories and I nearly fell over when Ronald pushed me. Luckily, I kept my balance and came up with a smart remark.  
"Knox. Shut it!" I didn't know what else to say!  
"You're nice Aura." Ronald said feeling hurt.

_They brought me to the reaper's world, apparently it was the human world but more busy and people are assigned to specific places. They explained most about what reapers do and what is expected of them like it was a school. I didn't mind it, but it was all confusing to what Grell had said earlier back in the woods. I wonder what he meant, we met some of the others that I would be in training with and others of superior. In the end though it was pretty interesting way to deal with life after death. _

_I still hadn't said a word and Will seemed fine with that, while Grell was doing all he could to make me say something. He was truly annoying and I wonder how Will put up with him. _

_"O! Grell-senpai when did you get back!" A guy with blonde hair and black underneath it, wearing the same suit as Will with white shoes, black leather gloves and round-ish shaped glasses came running at us. Grell had mentioned him earlier, who was he? _

_I tried slipping behind Will, or blending in with the wall but that didn't work seeing that I was wearing a black and red ruffled, bell-shaped, long sleeved dress with the same leather gloves, and dark rimmed glasses that both Will and Grell were wearing._

_"Ah! Whose that?" I tried hiding behind Grell but instead he pushed me in front and introduced me.  
"Aura Moore~ She'll be in the same division of trainees with you!" Was it normal for Grell to always be this excited and giddy? I had to admit it wasn't a bad thing but it gets annoying._

_"Ah! She's pretty cute!" He announced, I turned red the thought of another man- -I mean I just died and I was about to be wed I don't really want to think about men or love or any of that stuff in general at the moment. Please someone come and give a distraction!_

_A man with light shaggy brown hair with thin circle glasses in the same suit, leather gloves, and black shoes came running with a paper in hand.  
"Wiliam-senpai! This just came in from superior!" He showed the paper to Will,  
"Alan! You must meet Aura!" Grell ushered me in the direction of the man. I had to admit that he was cute, but again I didn't really want to think about love and that junk right now!_

_He waved and smiled, and I gave a small smile. I wasn't red anymore and I was still hoping to disappear from the stares of these people. We were in the main room of the reaper's academy. The main room was like a game room and a library mixed into one room, just bigger._

_Will had finished looking over at the paper Alan had brought, Grell was busy telling people about me, while Ronald just kept staring at me. I decided that I take the time to grab on to Alan and run out with him, after all no one would notice right? _

I laughed at that memory, that didn't go well. _Ronald had followed me and it caused Grell to follow and Will, we ended up in a lot of trouble that day and I didn't even start yet! _

Ronald look at me as if I was mad, "It's nothing!" I said following him.

_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
(DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ACTIONS OF MY OCs!)

I'm getting better I swear! . . . .I think at least!  
It's a chapter filler! :O but soon comes Jack the ripper :D  
(Did I mention I love Jack the ripper? Before I knew of Kuroshitsuji! :o Now I love Jack the ripper even more! :3)

A small peak at Aura's life before becoming a reaper or moments before she became a reaper :P  
(soon to be appearance also: OC, Ciel, Sebastian, and those tumbling Phantomhive servants who I love! . . .maybe some others too who knows! n_n)

Hmm. . .I never been to a wedding. . .(random fact!)  
I don't know how to describe a demon . _. in their true form :/(DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN! D:). . . . it was suppose to be Sebastian ._.

Trying for weekly updates or somewhat weekly .  
and thank you for reading & review! :D (and all those other things)

So Please Continue With That  
R & R  
(and those buttons in the corner over there)

Thanks!

-Pixie :]]


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Soul-Binded Memories:**

**Feelings & Runaways?**

_"Everything in life is an obstacle."_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Today, the day had finally come. Today was Final Exam day, the day where Ronald, I, and a couple of other trainees have the chance to become full fledged reapers. The downfall of Final Exam day is, in failing it the only thing to do is become an accountant and that means paperwork. I mentally noted to myself that, that wouldn't happen to me just because I had Grell as a mentor didn't mean that I didn't learn anything.

The only thing changing out of all this was that Ronald and I get to have our own scythe and our ranking would become important now! That bet between Will and Grell would still be going on for another fifty or five hundred years depending on who you're talking to and me? I do bet that Grell will beat Will, and Will has to be Grell's servant!

"Attention: All graduating reapers, remember you have one final exam to complete before actual given the title of reaper! The information is with your superiors! That is all!"

"Another exam!"  
"What?"  
"Crap!"

I looked over at the others expressions and dismays. I wonder how many of us will get to be reapers while the others will be the boys/girls of accounting?  
I was standing in line with Ronald, waiting to receive/pick out my scythe. Ronald was going on about the kind of scythe he was going to choose.  
While he was talking, I was ignoring and somewhat patiently waiting to receive/pick out my scythe.

If there was a day to avoid William T. Spears, that would be today Final Exam day. Most of the soon-to-be-reapers tend to fail the exam and are force to accountant, while someone cleans up their mess. That person, just happens to be Will! If we added Grell into that day with his normal tendencies to mess up, there would be more than a whack on the head, even more than the angry emotions passing through Will's face. I somehow knew that it would involve bloodshed.

"What are you gonna choose?" Ronald suddenly asked me, breaking my thoughts.  
"O! Umm. . . I don't know. . . " I wasn't thinking about that, but I was thinking about the Final Exam. If Grell was going to give me the final exam, he would surely make it easy, but since I'll be with Ronald on this one Will would be merciless.

"Look at what they gave me!" Ronald cried holding onto a lawnmower.  
I had to admit, it worked for him.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and say that's your scythe." I said looking back and forth at him and the lawnmower.  
I wasn't sure what else to say, it's a speechless moment for me!

Before Ronald could say anything, I started.  
"Don't worry about it! You'll get use to it! Besides we have an exam to get through so the least you can do is try it out! And if you hate then go complain to Wil! Which reminds me, we should go find out our assignment is! After all it is the last one!" I spoke really fast pushing him in the direction of Will's office.

Before he could ask what had happened, he was inside of Will's office and I was getting my scythe.

Ronald and I stood before Will, waiting to hear our exam.  
"Ronald Knox. Aurora A. Moore. You two will be-"  
"Hold it!" Alan Humphries, the only person I know with really good timing!  
"Hey Alan!" I greeted him as he ran by, with a paper in hand.

"William-san! There's a change of exam!" He handed the paper to Will, ignoring me.  
"I see. Aurora A. Moore. Ronald Knox. You two will be given this assignment." Will handed us the papers.

Ronald and I left Will's office and entered the cold weather of London.

"Why do we come to London so much?" I said noticing the trend,  
"We're the London Reaper Dispatch!" Ronald said, as he finished reading the paper work.  
"Well why do people have to die in the cold?" I shivered.

It was the middle of night in London, so no one would have the chance to see us or our work.

"Hmm. . . .It's an irregular dead that's circling around a manor."  
"How is it irregular?" Dying is dying right?  
"It seems that it's an unscheduled death."

Despite the cold, well me complaining about the cold, we made our way to the outskirts of London to a manor hidden in the forest.  
The manor was in a blaze so brightly lit, that it made me forget that it was cold out.

Ronald was the first to run inside, I didn't really see the point after all we would be grade the same right? Or was it graded separately?  
Now wasn't the time to really think about this, but to actually go and do the exam before the demons come.

I walked in the manor, watching all the luxurious of a noble's family possessions being burned. I couldn't help but be fascinated and at the same time sad for the them. I heard the noises upstairs, the demons must have already come.

Crap! That means now is not the time to daydream!

"Hello?" I nearly forgot what I had to do! Today or this exam doesn't like me!  
I hurried along and found the dying nobles, I was surprise to see that it was an old face that I met.  
"Vincent?"

He was sitting in a chair in the main room of his manor, watching it burn, his wife was already dead and her soul collected. I had the unfortunate task of watching him die and taking his soul after-wards.

"It's nice to see you again." He spoke calmly as if he wasn't watching his home being destroyed by a fire.  
I stared at him in utter confusion.  
"You're a mad man. You know?"  
I walked around him, watching the place burn.

He let out a small laugh and smiled,  
"I don't mind."  
I looked over at him.  
Why was it unusual that he was dying? What made this irregular?

"Ah~Vincent why won't you hurry and die? It's painfully enough watching!" I said out-loud, being a reaper and watching death is really boring!  
"You can always use your scythe." He suggested, why is my head everywhere but not here?

"But then it looks like I'm killing you."  
"Aren't you?" This man had no sense of sadness on him.  
"Um. . .well I guess. . . hmm. . ."  
Why was I being hesitant?  
"Vincent!" I stood before him.

I accidentally pierced him through his chest before I could say my last words to him.  
"Oopps!"  
He laughed and spoke loudly.  
"A favour for a favour!"  
His life was flashing.  
"What?"  
"Watch over them!"

"Them?"  
Before I could ask him, his soul was accounted for and he was dead. I somehow felt like he did this just for a favour in return.  
I thought about this for a moment, maybe the irregular was that there were others that were suppose to die?

I ran upstairs into the right wing of the corridor where Ronald looked pretty beaten up.  
"Done?"  
"You know it!"

Before we could leave, a demon came out of nowhere and attacked.

"You!" I suddenly recognize the demon! It was the same demon that caused my death.  
The demon laughed and lunged towards me, blocking him with my scythe.  
"Oi!"

It was one of those moments that Will came in when he did.  
"Three reapers? Tch. . ." The demon took his leave, before Will could attack him.

"Aurora A. Moore. Ronald Knox."  
I wonder why we were still in the burning manor.

"You two have passed~" Grell, out of all people, gracefully came from the broken roof top and appearing before us.

"H~i~!"  
"Grell Sutcliffe what do you think you are doing?" It was a sure sign that Grell picked the wrong time to congratulate us.

Grell fiddled with his fingers and said nothing, Will was about to explode!  
I couldn't watch another moment, for two reasons; I didn't want see my mentor dying and I was suppose to be looking over 'them'.  
The first is to find out who them is.

Avoiding the scene, I dragged Ronald along telling him about Vincent's favour.  
"Whose them?" He asked as I've pondered about that.  
"I dunno, but help me find them before we leave!"  
Somehow we've all forgotten that we're still in a burning manor and at any point it'll fall on us an turn to ashes.

We ended back in the main hall, the scent of other souls that were alive were faint but around.  
"That way!" Towards the left wing, we started searching all the doors.

The last door in the wing had a strong scent,  
"Hello?" I whispered as I entered the room.

"Nothing's gonna harm you ~not while I'm around" I singed,  
"Since, when do you sing?" Ronald said standing by my side, amazed and amused.

A little girl popped out from underneath the bed with a smile on her face.  
"Mummy!"  
Although, the manor's on fire, the girl was tattered in soot and dirt, her dress from what was seen was ripped and tattered as well.  
Vincent must have been infectious with this attitude.

Ronald laughed and poked me on my side  
"She called you mummy!"  
I stared at the girl, she was someone familiar and before I could say anything; a little boy came running in.  
"Nana!"

I froze and I forgot how to speak. We hadn't stayed long, seeing that we were somehow back in Will's office.  
"What just happened?" I questioned, still staring at blank space of what used to be a little girl standing there.  
"We're in William-san's office!" Ronald pinched me on my arm,

"OW!" I slapped him across the arm as a natural respond.  
"What was that for?"  
"You keep staring at blank space! It was getting creepy!"

"Ronald Knox. Aurora A. Moore. Stop being childish." Will said.  
He was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork as usual, it was as if exam day was over.  
"Did we pass?" I asked, at this point I wanted the day to be over.

"Yes. Both You Did." Will said as normal news to him.  
Ronald cheered and I retreated out of the office and towards my room.  
Knowing Ronald he would celebrate with going to an office party and Grell would join him.

Where was Grell? The office was way quiet and there wasn't a red head idiot running around.  
I decided to look into this tomorrow. After all I barley made it pass exam day!

It was bright and early, the sun was up and the curtains were drawn by the butler himself preparing the day for his master. As he walked to the bedside of his master's bed to wake,

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." He said, pouring the tea and letting the scent invade the room.

The young master made a a noise and got up to the sun shining in his face, his butler was preparing breakfast at the bed side.  
"Today's breakfast includes smoked salmon, with side dishes scones, biscuits, and muffins. Which would you like?"  
"Scones."

As the young master sat up, preparing to get dress, underneath the sheets a little girl about the same age as the young master popped out. Her long dark blue hair, resembling the young master's, was in a mess but her brightly purple eyes were awake and smiling.

"What are we doing today Sebastian?" She smiled at the butler.  
The butler, called Sebastian looked over at the amused girl, while he was busy dressing his young master.  
"Nana, haven't I told you that it is improper for a young lady to be sleeping with the noble of the house?"

"Ciel suggested it!" She flashed a devilish smile and hid her smile behind the covers, Sebastian smiled amused at her answer.  
While Ciel, the young master, had nearly choked on his tea at hearing that answer.  
"Nana!" He scolded her.

Although Nana found it to be amusing, Ciel glared at the her,  
Nana pouted and gave a real answer, seeing that the glare from Ciel wouldn't go away.

"I got scared and I didn't want to bother with Sebastian, so I came in here."

"Nightmares again?" Sebastian questioned as he prepared to dress Nana.  
Nana nodded and drifted off into a thought as Sebastian dress her in a light blue and green frilly dress.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
An update?  
I'm getting better! :D

Sooo an introduction of my other OC :D  
Yes her name is Nana because I really couldn't think of anything else (fail!)

I had a lot of things planned but I kind of got lost so this may seemed lost-ish .

Anyways it's implied Will x Grell moment :D why? Who else is Will's lover? (LOGIC!)  
I like having reference to Sweeney Todd :D  
Demon Sebastian shows up a lot! ~ but only to cause trouble D:  
Aura's scythe is basically the stereotypical scythe of death expect it's steel! :D

**~True fact: Anyone that pokes me, I instantly hit them back ~**

The scene between the Aura & Ronald to the morning scene is a time skip and there is a plot during that time!  
I just forgot to write it . . . next chapter!

Somewhat pre-pre-Jack the ripper (DID I MENTION I LOVE JACK THE RIPPER? Because I really Do! :3)

Thank you all for  
Reviews  
Favs  
Alerts  
and Other Buttons that I'm not aware of o.o

R & R  
(I LOVE YOU ALL!)  
-Pixie :]]


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Soul-Binded Memories **

**A Truth and A Lie**

_"Perspective over perceptions" _

_

* * *

_My name's Aurora A. Moore, I'm a reaper, and my best friend in this place is Grell Sutcliffe.

At the current moment I was somehow stuck in this situation with Ronald Knox, my other best friend in this place.  
I wasn't sure how he convinced me, but I was now doing half of his work when I should be looking for Grell.

Even though it's normal that Grell disappear a lot, this time it was just to long to say that it was normal! After all it's now August, the last time I saw him was in May when I had graduate or rather at the graduation party.

But now I was doing work with Ronald and that would mean later in the day that I could go looking for Grell.

I didn't really know how I ended up being here with him, but I was less enthusiastic to help him so the whole time he was holding onto my wrist.  
"Why are we here?" We were in London once again, but not in the cold or the dark but in the middle of the day in a crowded street.  
"Because the schedule deaths are taking place soon!" Ronald was weaving us through the mess of the crowded street.

We finally got to the scene, we were standing on a bridge and from both left and right there was a scream heard.  
On the bridge, on the other side was apparently a suicide pact.  
"Lord Jonathan Williams and his lover Joanna Canterall" The difference between the two was easily distinguishable the man had dressed in the finest clothing any noble man would wear, while the woman wore the attire of street. They both died believing that they would both be together in death.

"How sweet." I accidentally said out-loud.  
I looked at Ronald who was busy at work, while the crowd was in shock.  
I let out a sigh no one had heard me! That's a good thing!

She is called Nana, from the breathe of life that she took that was her name. She had did not live long as she died from complications with her lungs, she is a wandering soul or what people would say ghost, because souls are transparent. She serves under a demon, whose current name is Sebastian posing as a butler for Ciel Phantomhive, the surviving member of his family.

Though a ghost for the early years of Ciel's life, she grew up with him even after she was reborn into a demon. Ciel would never know that she was a demon or that Sebastian was the closest to relating to her. Unless his contract was finally done, to have his revenge on those that had wronged him, on them. He would only know the truth by then.

Nana, nearly a female version of Ciel Phantomhive, but more of a look a like. She had the same shade of blue for hair though it was long and kept down, she had bright purple eyes that were always shining with joy.

At the moment Nana was with Ciel and Sebastian in town, they were one with the crowd at the bridge. She was in noble's attire of a spring green frilly, long sleeve dress.

She felt a strange sense of happiness looking at the two that had committed suicide.  
It was strange for her because she never did like the idea of dying even though she had experienced it.  
"Nana, are you alright?" Ciel said grabbing onto her arm, making her look over at Ciel.  
"Of course!" She quickly put back her smile and held onto Ciel's arm.

She dragged the earl away from the crowd and back into the town with Sebastian following them.

"You done yet Knox?" I was bored and standing in with the crowd wasn't helping seeing that the Yard came to have the bodies removed. They were shooing people away from the scene and Ronald seemed to be taking his time.  
"Knox!" Apparently he was deep in his work that he twitched at hearing me call his name.

He turned around and gleamed one of his ever 'heart throbbing' smiles, the ones the girls in accounting swoon for.  
I kept my annoyed face, I wasn't like the girls in accounting.

"We're done here!" He announced.  
"Finally!" I was going to run off, if he hadn't caught my arm.  
"But since we finished early, I thought we'd look around."  
"Eh? Early!" The bastard lied about his work!  
He gleamed his smile again and dragged me off in the other direction.

Just great, a day with Ronald Knox, the other best friend of mine's.

"Nana, you seem more distracted today. Are you sure you're alright?" Ciel asked, they had arrived home.  
Their errands were done for the day and it was time for afternoon tea.  
Nana nodded, keeping her smile as she sat on the fountain in the garden of their home.

Although Nana wasn't related to Ciel in any way or form, she was always by his side. Not as a maid or as business interest but as a friend.  
She didn't have a nobility title to her name but then again she didn't really need one.  
"Ciel, do you think deja vu hapens?" Nana asked as she walked along the cement outline of the fountain  
"Deja vu?" Ciel was sitting on the outline rather than walking.

"Like it happened before and the feeling that it already happens. You know?" Nana faced the earl.  
"Hmm. I never have." Sebastian came out holding tea and small cakes on silver platter.  
"Sebastian, do you experience deja vus?" Nana took a seat next to Ciel as Sebastian prepared the tea.  
"Deja vu?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"I don't believe in such a thing." He poured the tea for Ciel

"Oh. . . maybe it's just me!" Nana mumbled to herself.  
"You shouldn't be thinking about things like that." Sebastian said pouring tea for her  
"It can be very destructive."

"Knox, where are we going?" Ronald was once again holding onto my wrist making sure I wouldn't run off. Even though we were done, Ronald decides to play hooky for the next couple of hours.  
"You'll see!" Ronald was his usual happy self, there was no way I could guess he plan this.

He dragged me to a street that was less crowded, the place was located next to Undertaker's shop.  
"Hello. How may I help you?"  
"Table for two!"  
The waiter led us to a table in the back away from everyone else, next to the window.

The place wasn't that dirty or gritty, but it was small and nice.  
I was hoping what I was thinking wouldn't come true, because the next couple of days would be awkward.

Near by, a certain butler was standing by the carriage waiting for his mistress to come.  
"Madame." As the red-dressed madame aboard the carriage, the plain-looking butler went ahead and sat in front.  
Over to his right, he could see two familiar figures and he couldn't help but give shark-like smile at the two.

I looked up at Ronald from the table, and his gaze was staring to creep me out. It wasn't like him to be so quiet or so staring.  
It was starting to freak me out.  
Pass his gaze, I looked over at the window.  
There were passing nobles and passing street kids, carriages being driven by butlers and drivers passing by.  
One butler was staring at us and gave a shark-like smile.

I widen my eyes, there was no way that butler could be. . . but then again no ordinary person would have a smile that. . .  
I looked in front of me again to see a confused Alan.  
"Alan? What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know. . ." He slowly looked around, seeing that we were in a restaurant with other nobles, servants, and people around.

"Uhh. . . Alan do you know how reapers hide their scent?" I stared back at the window to see if that butler was still there.  
Unfortunately though he was gone and so was that smile.  
"Oh! Grell-senpai said something about that. . ." He took a minute to think.

A waiter came by, "Uh. . . just give me dessert!" I ordered seeing that it really didn't matter at this point.  
The waiter walked away with confusion and strangeness written on his face.  
"I'm not sure how reapers are able to hide their scent but it does require a great deal of focusing the mind. . ."  
He laughed sheepishly.  
"I'm not sure how Grell-senpai does it." Alan looked like he was lost in a thought.

I continued staring at the window, concentrating on that scent that the butler had showed.  
"Alan. . . . umm. . .I'm gonna leave. . . cover for me if I don't make it back and if Will asks. . ." I trailed off.  
I got up and started chasing after that butler driving the carriage.  
That shark-like smile is definitely who I thought it was but a better question was how and why.

I didn't bother to look back to see if Alan was still there, all I was gonna do was chase after that butler.  
Even if they were long gone, there was a faint trail of scent that I could follow.

Alan sighed, he wasn't sure what had happened when Ronald was forcing him to sit across from Aurora, but he could guess.  
The bathroom door opened to reveal a Ronald and a Eric looking around.  
"Eric-kun? Ronald-san?" Alan would have stood up and gone back to the reaper world but the waiter came back and place a variety of dessert in front of him.  
The waiter left without saying anything.  
"Alan!" The two reapers quickly sat down across from Alan.

"Dessert?" Eric questioned  
"Aurora ordered it." Alan said looking at the variety of cakes that the waiter had placed in front of him.  
"Oh! So Ronald's paying!" Eric took one of the desserts and started eating.  
Although Alan would be asking why Eric was eating desserts, instead he asked Ronald what was the point of this.

"I was gonna confess to Aura, but knowing her and how I stupid I look she would have thought I was joking."  
Ronald frowned and so did Alan.  
"Ah! Maybe you should talk to Grell-senpai!" Alan suggested.  
"He's the only one that would talk about that love-gushy stuff." Eric added.

"Yeah, but he's gone missing!" Ronald briefly looked over at the crowding of people the restaurant was getting.  
"William-senpai was the last person to talk to him." He added.  
"Wouldn't Grell-senpai be demoted?" Alan asked after all it was more than a few days that Grell hasn't been around.

"Yup!" Eric called for a waiter for a drink.  
Alan looked at the older reaper in worry,  
"Alan you shouldn't be worrying about me!" Eric said looking back at the young reaper.  
Instead they both looked at Ronald who seemed to sulk, staring at the desserts in front of him.

"Why don't you look for Grell-senpai?" Alan suggested.  
"He's the only one that can help you really!" Eric said poking at his dessert with a fork.

The conversation went silent, the three men didn't have much more to say.  
After all, they were men and they didn't talk much except at office parties that Ronald drags them to.  
Ronald stood up and with a determinate face he announced to the two reapers  
"I'm gonna find Grell-senpai and I'm going to tell Aura that I- - " Ronald fell before finishing that last sentence.

The two checked to make sure he was okay, before he ran out of the restaurant chasing in some direction.  
"Wouldn't it help to know where he's going?" Alan said looking over his shoulder to see Ronald through the window running in all directions.  
"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him!" Eric chugged down the drink the waiter had just brought him.  
"Besides a better question is what are we gonna do about William if he asks?"  
Alan chuckled, the two were involving themselves in something that should have been simple but turned into this complex chase.

"Aurora asked me to cover for her."  
"Then that's what we'll do!"  
Eric stood up and decided that he finished, while Alan smiled at the older reaper.  
Even though they haven't know each other long, the two of them were practically best friends.

They headed for the bathroom door, leaving the restaurant and back to the reaper world.  
They had left some money on the table, so that the waiter wouldn't be that mad at them if they ever came back.

I stood in front of a noble man's house, the scent that butler had led me here.  
The home was grand with a bland grey colour, it was far from London, but not remotely hidden.  
The carriage that butler was driving was in the front of the manor, the horses were bored and no one was guarding the front.

The manor had more than one scent to it.  
I wasn't sure how to approach it, seeing that it was possible that there were traps set up.  
Professional assassins were around hiding, waiting, watching.

Nana was sitting by Ciel, as his Aunt; Madam Red and Lau were here along with her the butler; Greil Sutcliffe.  
There were other men from another noble family: The Farro Family that were here also.  
She couldn't help but have a strange, curiosity and cautiousness feeling to her.

She knew these people, she knew that they wouldn't hurt her, that the only person that would think of hurting her would be Sebastian but in his demon form.  
There was no chance that he would dare hurt her now.

"Nana?"  
Ciel had broke her gaze with the door and all eyes were on her.  
"Hm?"  
The grazing eyes were bothering her as she glanced at the group of people.  
"Are you alright? You were staring at the window for minutes and you seem almost quite dead."  
Although that was a poorly way of describing her staring it was the only way Ciel could have said it.  
"Something's here."  
She announced, even though it was just a feeling it wouldn't leave.

"Something?" Madame red went over to check the girl's forehead.  
"She feels fine, maybe a little too warm."  
"Sebastian, go check the grounds and bring something for Nana." Ciel ordered  
"Yes, my lord."

"Ah! Take Greil with you!" Madame red said quickly pushing the nervous butler towards the door.  
"EH!"  
Before he knew it, Greil was standing outside the door with Sebastian.  
"Greil,"  
"Yes!" He was more nervous now that ever.  
"Go check the grounds and I'll bring up something up for Nana."  
"Yes!" Sebastian went the other way and Greil slowly went in the other direction.

If he was his normal self he would have swoon over Sebastian, said his love-dovy thoughts outloud, say something embarrassing, and be hurt. He let out a sigh, poor Grell had to be Greil the nervous, messy butler.

I had walked around the place and it seems like any normal noble man's house except less servants. Which occurred as odd.  
Before I had time to react, my mouth was covered by the same butler that had the shark-like smile, it had to be Grell.  
"Shh!" He looked nothing like himself, brown hair, circle glasses, a butler's suit, no traces of red.  
"What are you doing Grell!" I said removing his gloved hand off my mouth.

"I'm a butler to die for!" He posed, I smacked him on the head.  
"Where have you been!" I would have yelled some more, but I felt another scent one that I've run into before.  
Grell laughed sheepishly, obviously he had forgot to tell me that he was running away!

"You're missing a lot!" I told him before running off, that scent was getting closer and I wasn't about to expose myself.  
I took out my scythe and opened up a new door leading back to the reaper's world.  
I landed face first on the ground in front of Will.

"Hi. . .Will!" I got up, quickly brushing off the dirt off my dress.  
He was more annoyed that usual and that was a bad sign.

'Yikes. . .' I thought to myself.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
:D  
This was ubberr long and I'm pretty sure it's a fail xP

Anyways I wanted to update before this month is over and my evil OCD-ness makes me wait a few days. . . before updating! (TRUE STORY! :3)

SO

I wanted things to start up but at the same time I don't really know how to start it D:  
Love. . . I kind of hate it . . .but it's really cruel D: . . .to me at least :l

I've had a lot of Deja vus happen to me and it's kind of creepy! :O  
I've fell flat on my face before and it really hurts D:  
I'm pretty sure I spelled Canterelle wrong . . . from Vocaloid Dx

I"m such a fail aren't I? (No self-esteem! D:)

The plot is gonna follow the series . . .at least for jack the ripper ( I LOVE YOU!)  
- - -I have a strange obsession with Jack The Ripper :D I loved him before I knew of Kuroshitsuji and now I love him more! :3 - - -

This is also the longest chapter yet, because I write a lot of weird things in the author's note ._.  
I wrote in a lot of different point of views. . . .kind of like what's going on with all the characters and now I should stop with this author's note ._.

Next Chapter PRE-Jack the ripper. . . .so much waiting! D:  
Even I'm mad at myself for that! ._.

Thank You All For:  
REVIEWS  
FAVOURITES  
ALERTS  
AND  
Other things :D

( Those fun buttons )  
PLEASE & THANKS  
R & R  
-Pixie x)


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Soul-Binded Memories**

Troubles, Problems, and Superiors?

_"What's the point if you don't know where your going?"_

* * *

I, Aurora A. Moore was once again punished by Will. Overtime for a whole week.  
I wouldn't have any time to go get Grell out of that butler situation that I had found him in earlier. I wonder though, what was the point of being a butler for someone of nobility, but then again Grell is always doing crazy things! Maybe this just a phase. Like how kids are when they're constantly changing their minds, or, well I don't think it's the same like that. Maybe Grell just wanted to be a butler.

I wouldn't accept that as an answer!

I shook my head. It was way past the usual time that the work day had ended and only the higher ups would still be around.  
"Will I'm finished!"  
Will was already gone. Figures. He had given me overtime but he didn't give a superior to report to.  
I went off to look for Alan, if anything he would check off my overtime.

If only he had worked overtime as well. I sighed, I would have to go to the fifth level of this place.  
Fifth level is where all the superiors are.  
Will, Grell, Ronald, Alan, Eric, and I were all third levels of this place,  
Second and Fourth levels were strictly the boys and girls of secretary.  
The first level was strictly to Reaper's academy and newbies.

The bright sun was shining down on a manor, not far from city, nor far from isolation. There was a shrill scream that could be heard from the hallways, as a runaway cart with a disheveled butler came crashing through the door of where the earl was having breakfast.  
"AHHHH!"  
The runaway cart crashed into the gardener Finny, the disheveled butler that was riding on the cart fell onto the ground

"OW!" The runaway cart caused a spill of hot tea onto the gardener Finny.  
Greil the disheveled butler landed on the ground and quickly saw that Finny was in pain, he quickly grabbed a handkerchief off of the table unknowingly grabbing the entire table cloth and causing the earl's breakfast to fall onto the ground creating a bigger mess.

Unlike Ciel, Nana was amused at the situation.  
"Young master, why did you agree to help a useless idiot like him?" Bard, the chef of the manor, whispered over at the earl.  
"Your one to talk."

Ciel let out a sigh,  
"This was a miscalculation."  
Ciel thought back to the reason why he took Greil in...

"Ne, Ciel. Our Greil can't do anything right. Would you have Sebastian train him? ~Please?"  
Nana grin as she left the room, today Ciel would be running errands and knowing him long enough he would have her stay at the manor with the now four tumbling idiots.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one troubled..." Ciel mumbled to himself, he had forgotten Nana's presence.  
"There's no way to say I'm sorry. Therefore I shall repent my sins and kill myself!" Greil cried, at random taking a knife and pointing it directly at his throat.  
"Oi! Don't be rash!" Bard yelled,  
"When did he get a knife?" Meirin, the maid of manor questioned.

"You do not have to die." Sebastian said putting a hand on Greil's shoulder.  
"If you kill yourself that would be a bigger mess to clean up."

"~Ah Sebastian what kindness!" Greil said with shining eyes at the demon butler.  
"Was that kindness?" Bard questioned looking over at the other two Phantomhive servants.  
They shook their heads and continued to watch the scene unfold.

In the time that Sebastian had gave a short lesson of proper tea making to the servants, it was now time for the earl to go run his errands.

"Young Master it is time. I shall have the carriage brought to the front."  
"Ah." Ciel had finished his tea and looked over to his side, finding it empty he let a sigh.

"I trust you all will clean up. Oh and Greil, if you do feel the need to give yourself an eternal rest please do it outside the grounds."  
Sebastian said giving a smile and walking off with the earl.

I wasn't sure why I was nervous. I mean it's an average darkness in the office, but then again this is the first time that I headed for the fifth level.  
I was annoyed though that I had to take the stairs, why couldn't someone invent something that would be easier to transport in within a building! Instead of walking.

It made it feel a lot creepier than usual, especially when there was a music box playing creepy music.  
I ran up the stairs as quick as I could as soon as I heard the music box singing, I mean music box are suppose to be instrumental right?  
I couldn't help but to freak out!

I finally made it to the fifth level without too much trouble except constantly crashing my sides into the walls.  
Even on the fifth level it was dark, the only that was around was from the moon but that still didn't help.

"Hello?"  
The one time that I actually wish that Ronald was here.  
No one responded, I past the receptionist's office and continued to look around.  
"~Hello? ~Aura Moore awaiting a superior!"  
All reapers lower than fifth level superiors had to address themselves before asking for something.

Nana was skipping around, saying hello to everyone that passed by, and playing around with Ciel as he ran his errands. Even though Ciel's errands had nothing to do with her, she didn't want stick around in the manor. The idea of staying at home bores her. Only on certain days it was a good thing.

"Ciel~why can't we stay longer?" Nana pouted.  
Ciel had finished with errands an hour ago but Nana managed to distracted him for that hour.

She wanted to see what else was in London, it was often that she got to go, or that it was during social season.  
"We're leaving." Ciel didn't bother to explain why he refused to stay any longer.

Social season wasn't Ciel's favourite thing, so leaving London as soon as possible would gladly make him happy.  
Nana pouted, Sebastian who was by the earl's side smiled at the two children. Their squabbles and antics made things interesting for him.

I got tired of waiting and if anything no one would be around until morning six a.m. sharp! I let out a sigh at that thought, it was already late into the night but if I knew Ronald as well as I did, the party was still going on. It would also be the only group of people awake at this time!

I decided I would go to the party.  
"Okay well, it's your problem~!"  
I mumbled, forging a signature on the paper and leaving it on the receptionist to do pile.  
I ran off back to the third level where I knew my way around. The fifth level was too scary to look around especially at this time of night!

Nana, Ciel, and Sebastian arrived home to see that the manor had some redecoration.  
"My mansion. . ." Ciel couldn't find words to describe it.  
"Oh no. . ." Nana knew exactly what and who was here.  
Sebastian was in a state of shock at the redecoration.

The three servants ran towards for Sebastian for answers, Bard holding him by the suit, Mey-rin and Finny each on a leg.  
They were dressed in strange attire, Finny had cat ears and a matching tail keeping his normal attire and cat paws, Bard was wearing a blue headpiece

The three rushed into the room with the door slightly opened, the room was also decorated with frills, the colour pink being used a lot, and other girlish cute things.  
Greil was hanging from the ceiling as a rope was tied around his neck  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel yelled at the dying butler  
"As you can see I'm dying." Greil's words came out strained and dry.

Ciel sighed and ordered Sebastian to get him down.  
As Sebastian went to get Greil down, a blur of blonde attacked Ciel in a hug, while Nana stay clear of that path.

"CIEL!"  
The blur became clear and it was a blonde, young noble like Ciel.  
Nana cringed at the sight, she knew that Elizabeth didn't like her just because Nana was always by his side even when she was a wandering soul. Ciel would talk endless about her.

Nana smiled at that, while Ciel was trying to get a word out from Elizabeth crushing hugs for the boy.  
Sebastian had gotten Greil down with no problem, Elizabeth greeted him a normal manner.  
Nana helped Ciel stand on his feet, that crushing hug had left the blue noble dizzy and out of focus for a few seconds.

A figure came out of an office from the fifth level. A man with dark brown hair in a choppy short style wearing the same business-like suit with a green tie and a symbol of scythe on the right breast, with coif shoes, black leather gloves, and squared rimmed black glasses he smiled.  
He had just witness Aurora A. Moore third level reaper, sign off on her overtime paper work. Sure there was a lot of paperwork involved being a reaper but the least was to get them signed off correctly.

He walked over to where she had placed the paper, looking down on the signature he couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It's just like her to do something like that." He mumbled to himself smiling, Aurora had signed it with her own name but in scribbles.

He smiled as he properly signed it off, she was always like that, he thought.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I'm VERY lazy. :3

~Sooo It's now MAY and I shall start updating more! :3  
If this seems sloppy its because of how lazy I am! D:

In a couple of days I'll probably be making sense because I'm just sooo tired at the moment! o.o

soooo music box...I've been listening to it a lot lately like from Silent Hill or Elfen Lied...even Vocaloid!

ummm. . .I'll come back when I start making sense

-Pixie x)


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Soul-Binded Memories**

**Love + Work = Disaster  
**

_"You'd think by now that I'm done with her, but I'm not."_

* * *

I stared at her as she slept, sure it was kind of creepy but it's because I love her and that it was morning so either way we both had to be up before it was time to clock in.

Me? I'm Ronald Knox, and the girl that I'm staring at while she sleeps is the most wonderful person that I know; Aurora A. Moore or also known as Aura Moore. I know it sounds cheesy calling her the most 'wonderful person that I know', but she is! At least I believe she is! I guess if you can't tell from the way I'm thinking about her, I'm in love with her, but of course being Aura; she's too childish/dense to notice.

Just my luck.

She stirred awake and glared at my smiling face, I couldn't help it. Every time I see her face, I always think back to the first time we met. Not her first day being a reaper but farther than that. We were kids when we met, even though I was older than her, we were friends before being reapers.

"Knox! Stop that!"

It's just that she doesn't remember her past life.**  
**

"I'm not doing anything! It's time to clock in!" I checked over at my watch, even though we had a good twenty minutes to spare, whenever we would be late William would punish us. And knowing Aura she doesn't need the extra, extra overtime!

She was now lying on her back glancing at me and at my watch, she hate to admit it but I was telling the truth. She didn't say anything but sighed and looked around my room. It was obvious that she lost in her thoughts and as I continued to watch her every movement I thought back to when we first met.

_We weren't reapers when we first met. We were two ordinary kids, that crashed into each other. Literally._**  
**_I was your average teenager, your average peasant teenager who didn't care what was going on as long as it didn't effect me! I had a nice family, loving parents, only child, and friends. _

_It was a nice, simple life. Until I met her._

"I told you to stop doing that!"

I continued to stare at her while thinking back to our first meeting.

_It was an ordinary day and I was playing outside with my friends. __We were playing 'demon' where we run from the person that was the 'demon'. Luckily it wasn't my turn, so I was on the run from my friend. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the little girl strolling into my path. _

_I couldn't stop in time and I ended up crashing into her.__ When I got up to help her up, she stared at me with her big blue eyes, she wasn't like other girls. _

_"That really hurt!" She said rubbing her eye._

_"Sorry." I helped her up._

_"Oh hello!" She said looking at me,  
_

_"Umm...hi?" She grabbed onto my arm. I wasn't sure at the time what I was suppose to do but it was kind of awkward; since we didn't know each other.  
_

_"I'm Ronald by the way!" _

I felt her hand coming towards me, even though I was in a trance-like state I caught it. I held her other hand as well, knowing that she would try something.

We stared at each other, neither of us wanting to look away. I know she wouldn't want to admit that she felt something for me and I know that she's going to freak out.

Why do I know this? Because I love her. I know her all too well.

We kissed.

_"Will you stay with me forever?" She looked up at me with her strange dark blue eyes. Blue eyes aren't common with girls with strange purple hair but then again my hair is two different colours together. _

_"Uhh...Sure?" How was I suppose to answer a question like that.?_

_"Don't answer it unless you're sure!" She pouted. So adorable, I wonder if this was nobles felt when they were arranging these kind of girls to marry their sons._

_"Okay, I'll stay with you forever." I smiled at her while she thought about it._

_"I'm holding you up that!" She glared at me before smiling._

I was suddenly pushed off and staring back at me was a very distraught Aura even though she ran off. I let out a sigh and hoped that she would remember something.

The truth is that all reapers have memories of their past lives, some choose to forget about them while others hold onto them. The problem with Aurora was that she died in shock so when Grell and William went after her, she barley made it out alive.

Grell had lied for her sake, when she could only remember her last moments of being human. I got up and unfortunately decided that I should work because knowing Aurora she's in shock and she won't talk to me about this.

_"Ne, so if I forget you can hold it up against me!" _

Her words were ringing through me as I clocked in for work. Technically if she had her memories I'd hold this over her. I smiled, this wouldn't have been the first time she's nearly forgotten about this promise.

_Time had passed, I had died and became a reaper but I never told her that. Instead I told her lies about where I've been and what I was doing. Today she was getting married, she was only playing the role of a noble but even she couldn't think of a way out._

_"I wanted to see if you stayed with me." She suddenly said, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
"Well of course I would!" I tried sounding cheerful for her but somehow it didn't help.  
She pouted, "I really don't want to marry."  
_

_"Especially to him." _

_We both looked down at the yard. She was having an outdoor wedding, it was easier having all the nobles gathered here and all to see but some were still hoping for a church wedding.  
_

_The older noble, stood there mildly intrigue with the wedding itself but more with the others that have attend the wedding. He was the bride to be groom and every second of the wedding drawing closer just pissed me off. _

_I stood by her side as her gaze faded into a distant look. Neither of us wanted this marriage to happen, but it would take more than two raging teenagers to ruin this wedding._

Grell Sutcliffe sighed as he walked the hallways of Phantomhive Manor, he had just barley escape the grasp of Milady Elizabeth, even though she was young she had a strong grip over him. He was wearing a short bell shaped dressed that did not do him any justice, especially in white.

He detest the colour, but couldn't help but remember Aurora in her wedding dress.

_"What do you want?" She was alone and helpless in the woods, as Grell remembered.  
"Is that any way to talk to a lady~?" Grell purred as he made his way from tree branch to tree branch slightly closer to her._

_"Your not a lady!" She plainly said, Grell landed on the ground with a twitch.  
Grell yelled at her about being rude and un-lady like, while she just laughed at him._

"Ohh Aura~" Grell thought about how she was, seeing that he's been playing butler for a couple of months now but it all came at a fun price for him.  
"Grell~!" From the corner of his eyes he could see Aura from the window. She was looking distressed and confused, the second that Grell had made eye contact with Aura, she came inside the manor.

Grell had a feeling that the butler already knew, but there was really no need for him to be involved._  
_"Grell!" We didn't do our normal ritual of greetings, well at least it wasn't the same happy feeling. Instead she was confused and needed someone to talk to, while Grell knew what had all happened by the look on her face.  
"Aura!"

"Ronald kissed me!" She looked more distressed than confused.  
Grell pulled her into a hug and escort her towards an empty room where she can talk about it.

* * *

Hi~ I'm a bad author for updating now instead of months ago...I guess I just lost interested and now I just really want to finish them with/without interest because it takes me a while to do things that I love/hate so this story is on that list. xP

I am working on making longer stories and I've also started an actual story on FictionPress.

/~PixieSmiles  
It's my first story so it's coming by a bit quicker than this but it's a reality so it's bendable!

Anyways, thank you to those that are reading or still reading.  
I really appreciate it and thank you again, because obviously I'm just one lazy potato.

R & R  
(Those buttons in the corner. Thanks)

-Pixie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Soul-Binded Memories**

**Him + Her = Hope**

_"People always fall in love, it's your job to find the right guy for yourself!"_

* * *

I looked over at my mentor Grell Sutcliffe, who for some reason was wearing a big, white dress; it distracted me but the image of me and Ronald kissing was still there.

"Grell!" I cried, he was going on and on about the power of love and how it makes people do crazy things.  
"What's the problem, my dear~?"

His question stunned me, what was the problem. I mean I liked Ronald to right? But in a friend kind of way, so why did it matter? Maybe because now I know how he feels about me and I might never return his feelings.

"Because!" I stopped short thinking about how to say it.  
It was a mess of words.

"My dear~! Love is a powerful thing!" Grell started and I couldn't help but cringe at the mention of 'love'.  
I mean what if I really didn't return his feelings? Things would forever be awkward.  
"Grell!"  
"Don't worry my dear, in time you will return his feelings." Grell said as twirled around in the white, puffy dress he was wearing.  
"What you mean?" Someone was hiding something from me.

The door opened and interrupted our conversation, a man, no a demon claded in butler's clothes walked in.  
"Shall I remove the two of you from the manor?" The demon spoke.  
I recognize that demon from that sickly smile and those damned eyes.

"You!"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't act innocent! Your the one that killed me!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, you!"

I remembered. He ruined the wedding, even though I didn't want to go through with it, I didn't exactly want to be killed.

"As I recall, you fell from my arms."  
"Yet your the one to start this!"  
I wonder now, why did I want the wedding to be stop? I mean besides that the guy I was practically being force to marry was a complete selfish jerk but there was another reason. I wasn't sure of it but there was another reason.

"My, my such an angry atmosphere. Aura~ Take your leave."  
"What?"  
"You heard your superior~!"  
"No! No way am I going back there! At least not today!" As much as I didn't want to beg to a demon to let me stay, I really didn't want to go back to headquarters.

"Demon! I don't usually beg but let me stay here and I'll keep Grell in check in exchange that you let me stay here."  
"Barging with a demon, must be a low for you."  
"It is." I glared at him.  
"But unfortunately I don't want to go back so I'm willing to bargain."  
"I see."  
"I'll make sure Grell doesn't do anything stupid, just let me stay here."  
"Hey~!"  
"Fine. Though, I don't trust you with-" He looked over at Grell with a suspicious look, "that. You will be spending this time following me."

I glared at the demon. He has every right not to trust me like I don't trust him, but I didn't really want to follow a demon doing butler duties in a noble man's house.

Though I would be interested in seeing who was the noble man.

"Fine." I glared at him as I answered.

"Sebastian." I heard the noble man cries.  
"Right away my lord."

The butler headed out and motioned for Grell and I to follow.

Today was going to be interesting.

Nana stood by Ciel's side as he called for Sebastian. Elizabeth was going crazy with the decorations, and Ciel was annoyed with it.

"When will dinner start?" He asked even though he knew Sebastian wasn't around.  
"The sooner, the better." Nana commented.

Elizabeth would always assume that Ciel liked Nana better and although he would admit, Elizabeth was his fiance and Nana was just always there. Though with Ciel's position, he had to keep it up.

Even if he didn't like Elizabeth like that.

Nana felt a jolt of shock run through her body as she felt Sebastian coming.

She knew he was being more guarded than usual and she had to wonder why she felt like she knew this being that was following Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian appeared behind Ciel as well as Greil and another servant. Though Nana had never seen this girl before.  
"My apologies, my lord. I was training a maid here." Nana looked over at the girl who was giving dagger eyes at Sebastian at the mention of being a maid.

Ciel glanced over at the girl. He seemed unimpressed with her, but her strange purple hair made him take a second glance.

"Training?"  
"Yes, my lord. She's a temporary maid, like Greil here."  
Nana stared at the girl.

Ciel glanced over the girl, her purple hair made him glance a second time before deciding what to do with her.  
"Tell the other servants, their services will be done before dinner. I want her to be at the dinner tonight."  
Ciel was taking an interest in her. Nana wondered why.

"Yes, my lord."

Before Nana could say anything, Elizabeth called out to Ciel.  
"CIEL~~!"

"Sebastian, hurry up dinner." Ciel said before receiving a death gripping hug from Elizabeth.  
"Right away my lord." Sebastian gave a small bow and left, the two servants in training followed him.

Nana wondered why that girl felt so familiar.

The night was setting, I followed the demon out to the garden where there was a table set and food was already presented.

I glared at the demon, Greil had been stolen by the young noble lady; Elizabeth, and I was left helping the demon prepare tonight's dinner. Even though I was really grateful that I wasn't being force to go back to headquarters being here with a demon that killed me in the first place wasn't helping.

I had nothing to say to the demon, instead I got lost in my thoughts and somehow I ended up thinking about Ronald.

I shook my head, why should I be thinking about Ronald, after all I didn't like him like that! Right?

"Presenting his lord and his fiance" The demon announced.  
The noble man of the house came out with the young noble lady in arms.  
"His lord: Phantomhive."

I gaped at the name, if I remembered right I had met his father; Vincent Phantomhive, how did I not see the resemblances?

I had wide eyes as I saw the resemblances of his father, then I remembered his words; _'watch over them'_. Was it his son and fiance that he wanted me to watch over? Or that strange child from earlier?

"Miss. It's rude to keep the master waiting." The demon spoke, breaking my thoughts.  
I glared at the demon.

I stood by the demon's side as the noble man and his fiance came down to the table. Although it wasn't one of those long tables, that was a usual dinner table, Elizabeth wouldn't have it. The table was a common tea table size, the food was being served by the demon and I was there, for at any moment whatever the noble man ordered. Even if he is a twelve year boy.

I would have to answer to him for the night.

* * *

Hi~ People~!  
Sorry for cutting it off there but I had to update before writing anymore because I'm uber busy today and so I'm constantly on and off of here :P

So this an update~! xD  
and another one will come soon! (Hopefully!)

A better author's note will be in the next one  
and hopefully this didn't come out as crappy as I thought it would be :P

THANK YOU FOR:  
REVIEWING  
FAVOURITING  
ALERTING  
READING

and those other buttons :D

Seriously Thank You~! ^^

And I Will Update Soon!

-Pixie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Soul-Binded Memories**

**His Chance + Her Memories = Possible**

_"I remember his voice and his words but I can't ever remember his face."_

* * *

I sighed, the night seemed to lag on and I couldn't stop thinking about Ronald and that stupid kiss. Weirdly as I thought about it, it seemed like it wasn't the first time that it had happened, but then that would have meant that I've known Ronald longer: before we were reapers.

That's impossible right? Reapers lost their human memories. . .right?

"Miss, more tea." Ciel Phantomhive ordered me.  
I felt a strange coldness around him, he definitely wasn't like his father but then again he did witness his father's death and hoping that he didn't catch my face or his memories are too blurred he wouldn't realize that it was me that killed him. Even if it was by accident.

"Yes, Master Phantomhive." The only words that I had to say for the rest of the night. Elizabeth was content with everything even though she wanted to dress me up, which I would not allow!

I poured more Earl Grey Tea for Ciel and went back to my stoic demeanor.

It was strange, being around the Phantomhive heir.

There was something in the back of my mind that wanted to break free but I wasn't sure what it was and Ciel was probably the key. But that is impossible because thinking about it rationally, when I was human he was probably an infant.

How can one kid have so much effect on me? Especially one that is not a sibling!

Do I have siblings? No, of course not! Right?

I was starting to lose my mind, being around Ciel just made me questioned my whole existence. Who I really am, everyone around me, my whole purpose; it was like if I was a human.

I couldn't help but notice the demon butler was being awfully quiet, which was starting to get to me.

"Maid, you are relieved for the night."  
"Yes, Master Phantomhive." I bowed and left the garden and wander into the manor.

The night was not yet over.

Nana sighed as she glanced outside the window, she was watching Ciel and Elizabeth having dinner. Sebastian and the newbie of a maid was with him, so she couldn't bother either of them.

Nana relied on sounds to relieve her memories. She had been around Ciel for so long that she was practically his living memories in a girl form. They had been through together a lot, even if she was a spirit during his childhood years; they had gone through a lot.

Nana smiled as memories of her and Ciel came to mind, she glanced over the window seeing the newbie maid leave the dinner and walk back into the manor, this would be her chance to talk to the newbie maid and get her memories set right.

I sighed as I walked back in, thinking your whole existence is a lie or some useless pawn on a chess game really didn't make me feel any good. The image of Ronald and I kissing was far from my mind now, the only thing that mattered was that my memories were to set right.

That means I have to talk to Ronald and Grell. No, not them, if anything they're the ones that have been lying to me. Maybe Will. Or Undertaker.

Well seeing that I was already in the human world, best bet would be Undertaker. I mean he did help Ronald and I on our first assignment together.

I decided to head on out, but what I didn't expect was that Ciel and Sebastian had put Elizabeth to sleep and was already sending her home. I also noticed that my idiot of mentor wasn't around, maybe it was Grell who was doing the killing.

Though, I just notice that it was Grell taking Elizabeth home, maybe this whole 'thinking I'm useless in my existence' is really starting to effect me.

"Maid." I turned around to see the little girl that was hanging around Ciel earlier.

Her name is?

"Nana."  
"Nana?"  
I questioned.

Something came back to Nana, an image of herself when she was younger and this newbie maid before she was a reaper, they were in a town making the best of what they had. They were poor peasant girls that had no home to go to, but one day she disappeared and she never saw her again.

"Mummy!"  
"Nana!"

Memories of human life came back to me, that I had to faint or sleep or whatever it was called. I had to rest.  
There was only so much that I could take.

Nana ran over to her sister's side. Even though she called her 'mummy' she remembered her sister, before she could even call Sebastian he was already by her side.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes Nana?"

"Is my sister really a reaper?"  
"Yes. It appears so."  
"Will she have hunt me down?"  
"It is possible."

Nana sighed, after her sister had disappeared she was shortly living as a free spirit. Or what humans called a 'ghost' and shortly after her time with Ciel, she disappeared and came back to him as a demon in a physical form of herself as a little girl.

The same age as she died, different body.

Nana was bounded to Sebastian side as he created her into a demon. If Ciel knew about this, he would try and do what can to save Nana even though it was already too late for that.

Nana sighed, shortly after Sebastian carried 'mummy' to a guest room, she went to bother Ciel in his room.

Ronald sighed as he was surrounded by his fellow party goers. Even though he was at a office party and it was a pretty good one too, he couldn't enjoy himself. All he was doing was thinking about Aurora and that kiss.

'Stupid me went and messed up everything again!' He thought to himself.  
"Cheer up buddy!" Eric said as he passed by, handing the fellow reaper a cup.

"Maybe." He really couldn't stop thinking about the all the negatives that came with kissing Aurora.  
"Hey, you never know!"

Ronald felt an interesting pang of bravery.

"Maybe your right!" He declared.  
"Of course I'm right." Eric said as it was in his cocky attitude to say so.  
"I'm gonna go look for her right now!" Ronald said as he gave Eric the cup back.

He felt a new feeling, like nothing could stop. Like when he did when he was a human and didn't care about anything in the world except for being by her side.

Jonathan Moore a fifth level reaper, as he was once mentioned before, felt the interesting pang of memories being revisited.

"Well, things are becoming interesting now. Let's just hope little Aura and Mini Nana can handle it."

He smiled as he sat his desk, filing paperwork in a timely manner.

There was darkness surrounding Aurora.  
She was alone again but this time there was light in front of her, following it as there was nothing else to do, she found herself standing in front of someone.

"You know what?"  
"What?" She responded to faceless person.  
"I love you even if they don't agree, even if you were poor like me. I'd still love you."  
"I-I-"  
"You don't have to say it back."  
"But I want to." She hugged the faceless person and as no one saw, she mouthed the words "I love you" to him.

Tears in her face as the scene disappeared and she was back in front of the same forest where she was first killed and taken in as a reaper.

* * *

Hello!

Pixie Smiles is a mean person!  
I haven't update in forever and I supremely apologize because I have honestly neglected being on here! :P  
I don't like neglecting stories because I somehow feel bad and I get mad at myself when I don't write an ending for them because I do read them later in life :P

I've been busy with life, in general. xP

Anyways some things that I do have to note:

-listening to Scarling will kind of help with the feel of this chapter  
-I have no clue what was the last thing I wrote about and where it was suppose to be leading to  
-I am going to work harder with writing stories from this day: Hallow's Eve.

That's all I really want to say.  
This author's note is serious because I haven't been here, but I know that it's still a fave for the masses and it's on alert so I will continue.!

Just bear with me~!  
If you please!

Thank You To Everyone

That Has Favourite This, Alert This, Reviewed This, Even Read This!  
Just Thank You and I will try to have longer chapters up!

Until The Next Time

-Pixie :]


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Soul Binded Memories**

~Christmas Special~

_"Holiday Cheers"_

* * *

In the city of London, the holiday spirits were buzzed and all around. Shops decorate with colours of red and green, children playing in the snow, and adults rushing to get home for warmth. Although one particular earl wasn't in the spirit, Earl Phantomhive, though it'd be reasonable. After going through a tragedy before Christmas wouldn't be great.

~.~.~

Aura stood around her room as she was getting ready for an office party. Sure Christmas was coming but it wasn't an exception to reapers though that just meant that Will wouldn't be there. Aura smiled at that thought, of course Will would be working even if it was the holidays. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, she was in a red long sleeved ankle dress with white lacing on the sleeves. Grell had made her dress up.

She wondered if she should go to the office party or anywhere at that thought. It was the holidays and as much as she love her friends she really wanted to spend it with her sister. After all she haven't seen her in years and now finding her again, she'd love to spend Christmas with her even if it means putting up with that demon that got her here in the first place.

~.~.~.~

Ronald sighed as he stared at the red envelope. The red envelope was meant for Aura as a Christmas present but he was nervous, after all it would change how their relationship and he didn't want to it to end. He was in his usual suit, tuning out Eric and his cocky attitude about himself and Allen. He heard Grell's voice coming and hid the envelope in his coat's inner pocket.

"Boys! Are you ready to party~!" Grell said in usual hyper voice, though wearing a sexy red dress that definitely showed more than usual.

"Umm...Grell that outfit..." Ronald couldn't describe it nor finish his thought.

"It looks great on me doesn't it!" Grell said posing for the two men.

Eric shut up by now staring at Grell with the same thing that Ronald was thinking about.

"How about we just go to the party now?" Eric said trying to steer away from all the unmoving air.

"Yeah...sure." Ronald would never know why Grell dress up like a girl so much.

~.~.~

Aura finally made up her mind, she would go visit her sister and spend Christmas with her sister and put up with that demon of a butler. It was already too late to change her mind as she randomly crashed into the human world onto the snow filled streets.

"Ugh! The things I do!" Aura yelled as she stood up and dusting off the snow off her.

She looked around and the streets were starting to crowd which meant traffic was coming.

She quickly moved out of the street and looked around, she was nowhere near the Phantomhive manor but then again she was near by Undertaker's.

'Maybe he would have spare clothes that she could wear, sure it would be black and look strange but it's better than wearing wet clothing. That's what I get for randomly choosing to go after going through the portal.'

~.~.~.~

Earl Phantomhive deeply sighed as he looked around at his manor, the servants had decorated fully. It was an interesting look, assuming Elizabeth hadn't helped with it, but then again she would have made the servants dress up too. The servants were in their normal attire and all full of holiday joy. His butler, Sebastian came by and served his afternoon tea.

"Young Master why do you not participate in the celebration? After all it is a human tradition is it not?" Sebastian said.

"I don't like the holidays."  
"Why!" Nana said as she came rushing in, taking a seat next to Ciel.  
"We always celebrate Christmas! Ciel~!"

Ciel took a moment and thought about it; it was true that Ciel would always celebrate Christmas with Nana but it would end in tragedy seeing that Elizabeth always found Nana to be a threat.

"Of course we do, though it ends in a tragic war with you and Elizabeth." And as if on cue Elizabeth came rushing in the Earl's office in her usual attire and bear hug the Earl to the point of no air.

"Right..." Nana whispered as she realized why it was also a bad thing that she celebrate Christmas with Ciel.

~.~.~.~.~

"Undertaker! You home!" Aura yelled as she entered his shop.

The morgue is never close, so his 'closed' sign was really pointless.

"Yesssss~?" Undertaker said popping out of a coffin from the center.  
"Gah~!" Aura was still getting use to Undertaker's antics.  
"My, Aura Moore~! Do you wish to buy a coffin today?"  
"Undertaker! I'm in need of spare clothes not coffins!"

"Oh~? Well I can't say I can help you with that situation as much~~" Undertaker said with his cat-like grin.  
"Wah~! Undertaker! It's the holidays spare the poor!" I said, the wet clothes were starting to get to me.  
"Well the morgue may never have clothes but we can provide something else~~!"  
"What?"

Undertaker chucked as he went through the back door of his shop.  
"Close your eyes." Undertaker said though still in the back of his shop.  
I didn't question it, I just did it.  
'What is he thinking!' Aura thought.

~.~.~.~

Ronald, Eric, and Grell arrived to the party fashionably late, as usual.  
The three went into separate directions, each of them with a purpose.

Ronald looked around for Aura, 'no where to be seen!' He let out a sigh, two seconds of the party and he was already disinterested in it. He could never really enjoy a party if Aura wasn't there.

"Ah~ Dear, Ronald stop being a downer!" Grell said making his way to Ronald's side with a red cup in hand.  
"Just because Aura's not here doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun!" Grell continued.

Ronald turned a shade of red, it wasn't like him to be crushing on a girl, but then again Aurora wasn't just a girl; she was that girl that he fell for.

"Ah~! Since my words of wisdom aren't getting through your head, I say it's time to visit Sebby~~!" The red-hair reaper squealed with delight.

"Sebby?" Before Ronald could answer his own question with the approval of right by Grell. Grell went ahead and took them both to the human world directly to Phantomhive's yard.

~.~.~.~

Undertaker chuckled once more and said, "open them." The two were at Phantomhive manor in an unexpected way. They had landed at the dinner table as if by thin air.

"How did you do that?" Aura asked the retired reaper.  
Undertaker just laughed and smiled.  
"Ahem." Sebastian cleared his throat catching the two unexpected guests' attention.  
"He did it." Aura said planting it quickly on Undertaker, Undertaker giggled.

The dinner table was filled with food and at the head of the table was Ciel, to his right was Nana and to his left was Elizabeth who was trying to inch closer and closer to him with every passing minute.

Sebastian sighed but none the less let them join the dinner table.  
"Sissy~!" Nana ran to hug Aura.  
"Why are you here?" She said after her hug with both Aura and Undertaker.  
"It's the holidays, spread the cheer!" Nana smiled.

She loved that about her big sister, the holidays were just the most infectious thing that a person could have; spreading kindness and hope!  
"Ciel~! I know you don't like the holidays but let's have everyone eat with us!" Nana said smiling at the noble.  
Sebastian smiled, the holiday spirits were most infectious; Nana always knew how to the spirit to run through his young master.

"She's right Ciel! Let's have everyone eat with us!" Elizabeth chimed in. Surprised that she'd agreed with Nana but it was the holidays! At some point she would have agreed with Nana.

~.~.~.~

As Sebastian went to fetch the other Phantomhive servants, Grell and Ronald made their way in to the manor from the kitchen.

"My~ My~~ I can smell my Sebby~~! He's been here!" Grell squealed with delight at the scent of the demon butler.

"Why are we here Grell-senpai?" Ronald asked, looking around.  
"Silly boy~~! For Aurora and for Sebby~!" He said running around the kitchen.  
Ronald turn a shade of red again. If Grell was right about Aura being here, he wouldn't want Grell to blurt out his feelings about Aura to her. He wanted to do it an original way.

Grell quickly ran out of the kitchen and follow the scent of Sebastian, leaving Ronald alone in the kitchen. For a little bit.

"I'll assume you are here in search for Miss Aurora?" Sebastian said appearing out from the door. The same one Grell and Ronald had used to get in to the manor from the kitchen.

Ronald blushed again, it was pretty much obvious to everyone but Aurora.

"Um. . .yeah."

Sebastian chuckled at the young reaper.  
"Come. She's at the dinner table with the others."  
"O.k."

"Ohh Sebby~~!" Grell ran back into the kitchen as quick as he could to attack Sebastian as he would usual do.  
Sebastian dodged his greeting and held out a pot and Grell ran right into it.  
"Sebby~~! Don't deny our love~!" Grell said as he pulled out his chain saw.

"Go on ahead." Sebastian said to Ronald,  
"Um. . ."

"Ronald~~ Sweetie~ Adults are having their fun~~!" Grell said as he was charging at Sebastian with a chainsaw. Ronald decided it would be best to leave the room.

He walked down the hall, before realizing he had no idea where he was going. In a short twenty minutes he decided to stop looking and rest for a bit. It had gotten to him that he couldn't figure out a simple manor, yet he was a top notched reaper.

He entered a room without warning and immediately identifying its content and sat on the bed of the room.  
"Much better!" He heard a voice say.

Aurora came out of the washroom of the room and she was dressed clothes that weren't covered in snow. She was now wearing a red bell shaped dress with long sleeve and ruffles, with a black gothic choker and a look of happiness.

Ronald was at a loss for words.

"Ronald! What are you doing here?" She smiled.  
"Um. . . Uhh. . I wanted to spend the holidays with you. . .like we always do." Ronald said as he tried taking his gaze off of Aura and everything else around her.

'She looks so beautiful.' Ronald thought, making him a bit more nervous than usual.  
"Well everyone is finished dinner and playing in the snow."

"What about you?" He managed to say, after drawing blanks about what to say.  
"Hmmm. . . I'll probably warm up here and watch everyone play in the snow."  
"Mind if I join you?" Ronald asked feeling stupid for saying a dumb line like that.

Aura smiled, "of course not!" She rushed over to his side and grab his arm. She dragged him out of the room and back into the hallway. They stopped at a window where they were watching the servants, the nobles, and Undertaker play in the snow.

"It's nice." Aura said admiring the snow falling, the people playing in the snow; the spirit of the holidays running through everyone.  
"It is." Ronald said staring at Aura.

He discretely checked his coat pocket for the letter.  
It wasn't there!

~What Ronald hadn't notice was from the start of getting dress he didn't button up his jacket and with the sudden trip to the human world to Phantomhive's yard, the letter had fell behind back in the world of reapers.

"You okay?" Aura asked, realizing that she was still holding onto Ronald's arm.  
Letting go, Ronald came up with a cover up.  
"Of course! I just wanted to give you my jacket! You look cold!" Ronald quickly took off his jacket and placed it over Aurora.

She smiled.

"You know, Ronald sometimes I wonder why people call you a flirt. You're really not one, you're really sweet. You know?" Aurora smiled at him grabbing at the jacket to make her warmer.

Ronald sheepishly smiled and stared out the window.  
"Happy Holidays Ronald!" Aurora said smiling.  
"Happy Holidays. Aura."

Ronald sighed, one day he would tell her but today wouldn't be that day.

* * *

Author's Note:

:o

I know I've been gone for a really long time and that's really bad. .  
I wanted to do a Christmas special because I love that feeling but unfortunately it didn't happen to me this past year and I was a bit sadden with it. Also I nearly forgot where I was going with this but now I remember! :3

Anyways I will now try and update more~

Because I'm hoping my keyboard works.! c:

Happy Late Holidays, Happy New Year and Hello the start of 2012!

-I was inspired by Nevershoutnever's 30 days to write this  
and the holidays even though it's kind of long over! :P

It's winter but it really doesn't feel like it!~~Californian weather instead :P

Thank You To Everyone That Still Reads My Stories! That means a lot to me!  
I love you all!

Thank you for your:  
Reviews  
Alerts  
Reviews.  
Everything.!

I love you all~! :D

R & R  
(and those buttons to the side)

Please and Thanks

-Pixie :)


End file.
